More people like you
by BlackxValentine
Summary: (Prisoners 2013) Grace Keller wants to thank the Detective who brought her daughter home.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prisoners**

**I am so incredible sorry, for being gone for so long, many things have happened over the last year, and I have not really been motivated to write. This is something that has been sitting on my laptop for months, and I finally put the final additions on it.**

Loki could not shake the dizziness starting to overpower him, his eyelids fluttering as he stumbled while trying to keep a tight grip on the small girl in his arms. The hospital staff surrounded him as his grip on Anna faltered, his legs weakening while his head bobbed slightly; Loki felt the effect of the blood loss as the adrenaline began to wear off.

"Sir, come with us." One of the blurring figures in front of him spoke calmly, the little girl already taken from him. Loki felt his heart clench at the thought that he had lost Anna before a doctor turned his attention to the hall.

Loki could barely make out the drugged child taken for treatment before his knees buckled; all he felt was strong arms lifting him to a gurney. The large, blurred lights from the ceiling, along with an occasional masked face, were all he saw as they wheeled him down the hall.

"It's going to be alright, we'll take good care of her." The familiar dizziness returning as his stomach knotted up; Loki keeping his focus on Anna's safety as his eyelids fell completely and darkness took him.

* * *

"Mom, they found Anna! Mom!" Grace felt herself shaken violently by Ralph, who was crouched beside her, elation on his face as he pulled her up. Letting the blankets hit the floor as she got to her feet, moving quickly to the dresser to dress as Ralph ran downstairs to meet the Birch's who were now sitting in the driveway.

"They found her, they found her, Keller." She whispered to herself, feeling sadness push its way into her happy moment as she thought about her husband.

"Where are you, Keller?"

"Mom, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Grace yelled out as she came down the stairs and was out the door, not even bothering to lock it before making her way to Franklin's truck and climbing in. Ralph sat in the bed of the truck with Eliza, neither one of them saying a word as they made their way to the hospital, which seemed to be record time.

The first one out was Grace who was already through the door while Franklin parked the car and followed with the others in tow, his guilt over Alex Jones still strong, but manageable.

They spotted Grace down the hall, speaking to a doctor, and it wasn't long before she turned away from him, heading in their direction. "Well, how's she doing?"

"She's in recovery right now; they said to wait until they say it's okay." The small group was silent, relieved smiles gracing their faces. "Who found her mom?"

Grace realized that she never asked who had brought her daughter home to her, and as she approached the desk, she asked with a shaky tone. The woman pointed to another nurse who had been there at the time, "it was a young cop who brought her in. I can't believe he'd managed to get her here on his own."

Grace could not stop her confusion from showing up on her face, "what do you mean?"

"He was shot, lost a lot of blood."

"Where is he?"

"I can only let family see him." Grace couldn't stop the feeling of desperation that overcame her, "he saved my daughters life. Please let me see him." The woman glanced around the hall, placing her clipboard on the counter with a quiet sigh as she motioned for the mother to follow her. The nurse watched her closely as she pushed open the door, taking in the sight of the young detective lying on bed, motionless, bandages around his head and an IV stuck into his left hand.

Quietly, she walked to the bed, never taking her eyes off the detective's face as she slipped her fingers around his hand. Feeling the warmth of the blanket beneath her hand helped her realize how cold he was as she continued to grip his hand; Loki's face was more relaxed than she had ever seen during the investigation. His sunken eyes showed the sleep he's lost; skin pale and clammy, body heavily exhausted.

Grace startled as the nurse quietly cleared her throat from the doorway, signaling her time was almost up. The mother who'd felt no hope, no happiness for a week of grieving her thought to be dead daughter, did the only thing she could think to do for this man who'd worked as hard as her husband to bring her home. Grace leaned forward, her lips pressing against the detective's left cheekbone as small tears fell from her eyes, and she pulled away from him to see no change in his condition.

Just an overly exhausted man letting his body rest as much as it needs without disruptions; Grace a sad smile pulled at her lips. "Thank you, Detective Loki, for bringing my daughter home." The tired mother gave Loki's hand one more gentle squeeze before turning to exit the room.

"The police in this town need more people like you, someone who will stop at nothing to find results. You saved my little girl's life, and I can never thank you enough for that."

* * *

**I love Detective Loki's character and ever since I saw the movie last year and since, I have always wanted to write a scene that took place between him arriving at the hospital and when we see Anna visiting him. I wish there was more fanfiction for this movie because it has so many intriguing characters.**


End file.
